Self-service computers have proven useful in many industries, such as retail, airline, hotel, healthcare and financial industries.
With the exception of conducting a financial transaction via a drive-through automated teller machine (ATM), most self-service solutions have the user walking up to a self-service computer in order to use it. One reason that more drive-through or in-vehicle self-service solutions have not been deployed is the difficulty with locating a touch screen device to accommodate the various vehicle, e.g., car and truck, models and the various physical dimensions of the users in those various car and truck models.
Drive-through ATMs include a keypad and a separately located small display, commonly ten inches, which makes accommodating a large range of vehicles and users easier. Touch screen applications involved in fast-food ordering, airline check-in, and hotel check-in, for example, are more complicated. They require more screen touches to complete and require more screen size. Therefore, these solutions due not easily lend themselves to drive-through operation.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a self-service system with user interface positioning.